She's So Lovely
by Bunny-Bby
Summary: There she was, standing in all her glory. Tall, tan, hot, blonde. A perfect example of the girl from everyone's dream...and then there was Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, well this is my 3rd story, going to try and make this one not too long with a solid plot :')**

**Ch. 1**

**Nejis POV**

'_No love, no friendship, none of those...distractions. I need to keep focused on my assignments at hand.'_

I sat done next to a pink haired girl. Arranging my school materials, I spotted my cousin staring at me. I knew she would be nervous of me joining this 'public school'. I wouldn't blame her. Since the age of 7 we have both been rigorously homeschooled, receiving the most elite of education. Now that we are older, my uncle Hiashi believed we should both come back to regular school.

I sighed at the thought of Hinata's nervousness. Not only was she panicking about being able to meet new people and whatnot, she would not stop ranting about some 'kid' who she had met and 'fallen in love with' before starting home-school.

**Hinata's POV**

I was so sweaty, I could feel the embarrassment seeping out of my pores. My God, I should've just stayed at home! I really can't handle this...  
>I closed my eyes for just a second..<p>

'_Alright Hinata...breathe'_

I took in 3 heavy breathes, and by the third I finally had the courage to open my eye.

"Hey is anyone sitting next to you?"

OH MY GOD! There he is! That BOY!

"U-uh-um-h, sure..." I ducked my head so our eyes wouldn't meet... Why did I always have to mess up so bad?

"I heard a chuckle escape from his lips, "Hey, I'm Naruto. You...don't have to be nervous you know? The first day really isn't that bad. You just gotta get by all your classes without getting too noticed." He chuckled once more.

I sat up straight and gulped down all my fears,

"M-my names Hinata." I gave him a small smile.. he was so gorgeous, not to mention those piercing blue eyes.

"Hinata.. That's kinda pretty."

I knew I looked like a tomato at this point, but I couldn't back down now, "Uhm m-mind showing me around?"

"Of course"

**Neji's POV**

Ugh, on the first day. Seriously Hinata? She could not have waited til after school to begin becoming romantically involved with these.. idiots.  
>I scoffed at what I had just seen<p>

"Hey, I'm going to go sit with my friend, so do whatever ya want with this seat."

And now I was alone, the pink haired girl had left me in my silence. No matter, she was no use of me anyways. Plus I'm pretty sure I heard her whisper '_Like I cared..weirdo'_ under her breath.

Thirty minutes into the lesson, two girls bursted into the class, they both seemed very out of breath.

"Sooo sorry mister Kakashi!" The girl with blonde hair and green eyes blurted out to him.

"Well, at least you two are here. Temari, do me a favor and go sit next to Shikamaru, and Tenten go sit next to that long haired gentlemen over there."  
>He pointed at me, great now I have to sit next to...to..<p>

I stared at the gorgeous goddess before me. Lips a perfect shade of pink, mimicking a freshly cut strawberry, her brown hair was in two identical buns, I could tell she took care of it by the way it shined. Her skin was undisputedly flawless. And not to mention-

"Hey dude, mind moving your stuff off my chair?

"YES! I mean... of course.." I felt so warm, and not in the good way.. maybe in the good way? I don't know. I couldn't tell, I felt like a wave of uncomfortableness had swept over my whole being.

"She sat down next to me and yawned, "Ya know I had to run like mad crazy to get here today? Geez sometimes I wish I was homeschooled so I didn't have to go through all this trouble every morning."

"Haha yeah.. Um this is actually my first year here in a public school.."

"WOAH! Really? That's so cool, so why'd ya come here?"

"Uh um just because, it's a little complicated really."

"Nah don't sweat it, I know lots of people who change schools for their girlfriends and boyfriends."

"Wait-what? No no no no I-I'm girlfriend free I mean single..." I mentally slapped myself for that one.

Tenten laughed out loud at my stupid mistake...I bet she thinks Im a huge idiot. And on top of that, I could feel my cheeks turning pinker by the second.

"That's a good one. Sorry it was my mistake, I thought you'd have a girlfriend since you're so attractive and all."

"Me? Ha ha! Ha... I I'm not cute or good looking or anything, trust me."

"Okay, you're an idiot for saying that." She rolled her eyes, her smirk not once leaving her lips.

**Tentens POV**  
>'<em>This kid is hilarious... and I gotta admit he's pretty cute too. Let's just see where things go from here..'<em>

Now back to bigger issues, defeating my biggest rival. Temari. She's tall, tan, HOT, blonde, damn she's got it all. But mark my words, I will defeat her! But first let me take a nap..

**END~!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Btw so sorry, the website messed up my story prettyyyy bad and wrote it in codes?! Idk.. Anyways here it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo glad I fixed the last chapter in time! Anyways, I'm planning on adding a few more chapters...nothing too crazy. Keep reading (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Hinata's POV**

I sat down next to the few friends I had made, these past couple months have been the best of my life!

'_Just gotta build up more courage to ask Naruto to that party..'_

I opened up my fruit snack and offered a few to Temari, Tenten, and Sakura,

"You're such a sweetie, lucky you Ino didn't show up today, she loves these." Sakura munched on the tiny fruit candy

"Thank you Sakura" I poked my head up to see if Neji was around the lunchroom..

There I saw him sitting in a far end table...by himself. My heart sank.

I excused myself and made my way to his table.

"Neji...can you please come sit with us?"

He tugged his lips to one side, looking down at his food,

"Hinata, you do fully understand how I become when I'm around that.. that.. _*ahem*_ girl? Right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, you have to face your fears and go talk to her! Make conversa-."

"No. No no no. You see my dear cousin, I do not need to make conversation or go talk to any girl because.. I came here to complete my assignments at hand. I must prove myself to Hiashi!-"

"You're a big dumb baby."

**Neji's POV**

I was appalled by what Hinata had just said to me.

"Big dumb baby?... Is that what you think of me-"

"N-no! Neji you're just acting...ridiculous. I know you have a crush on that girl, and really, it's tough to see you holding back all this time." Hinata pet her hair and looked down at her shoes, her voice had not raised once (actually stayed almost at a whisper) but seemed to really get through to me.

I scratched the back of my head and gave into defeat, "I guess you're right."

Now all I got to do is stay _cool_.

**Tenten's POV**

I stared at Temari, there she sat in front of me, mocking my very existence.

_'God dammit, she's managed to pull off yet another perfect joke.'_

It irritated me so much that I was always number two to her.

"Hey you guys," Hinata had come back... and with that boy, Ned I think it was?.. "You guys remember Neji right?"

'_Oops..'_

Sakura, who was sitting next to me, took another bite of her pudding, "Don't care."

This made Hinata turn about 10 shades redder than what she normally would pull off.

"A-a-anyways... He's my cousin and I invited him to sit with us."

He took a seat right next to Temari before Hinata could finish her sentence.

Which Temari then turned to him, "Hey Neji, I'm Temari, Hinatas good friend."

I watched her say that so smoothly through her big plastic grin.

"Nice making your acquaintance." He shook her hand.

"Hey dude what the hell, why ya acting so weird?.." Sakura leaned in and whispered this to me.

I waved her away and took a bite of my apple.

"- Yeah and that's Tenten." I looked up to Temari who'd just said my name,

"Wut?"

Sakura nudged me with her elbow, "She's presenting you to him."

"Oh! Uh, sorry.. I wasn't paying attention.. And I already know him from homeroom! Right Ned? I-I mean Neji... I'm sorry."

It was silent for a good solid 3 seconds.

How could I forget the name of the guy who sits next to me every morning?! I swear this is why I'm not even close to reaching Temaris level..

"Anyways...-" Temari somewhat broke it and continued talking to Neji.

"So yeah, I was thinking, you wouldn't possibly have a date for the party at Shikamarus that's coming up, would you?"

"I do not as a matter of fact, I didn't plan on- OW!" He grabbed his leg in pain.

We all looked at Hinata, "What's the matter you guys?.."

She looked away like if she hadn't just kicked her cousin's leg.

"...Like I was saying earlier, would you like to go with me?"

Hinata stared daggers into Neji's eyes.

"Y-yes, of course I would love to." I could see the fear in his eyes.

**Later**

I couldn't help but notice how upset I'd gotten over Temari asking Neji to the party,

I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous over the kid or whatever..

It's just that, what does she have that I don't?

Is it her huge tits? Like seriously?!

"Uhm Tenten.." Sasuke tapped on my shoulder

"What?!"

"..you're chewing on my pencil again."

I looked down at Sasukes pencil.

_'Shit'_

"I'm so sorry dude, I was just thinking of-"

"Temari? Yeah I figured. You always angrily chew on stuff when you think about her. Like my pencil, your phone, that one shirt, your hair, and not to mention-"

"Ok ok! I get your point.. But how do I _upstage_ her? I'm just tired of always living in her shadow, I mean she's the captain of the cheerleading team, student body president, works with a modeling agency, AND had a nose job done. How the hell do I beat that?"

Sasuke sat in complete concentration, he furrowed his eyebrows about three times,

"You just gotta pretend like you don't care."

"What does that even mean?"

"How do you think I'm so popular."

I went to go say something about his stupid comment, but then I thought... It is true.

"Sasuke you're a genius."

He shrugged and continued drawing a ninja star on his math quiz.

**Later**

**Nejis POV**

_'1 minute and 28 more seconds til school ends..'_

I looked out the window and saw Tenten already leaving the school.

I looked down at my watch abruptly, and back up at Tenten.

Once the bell rang I dashed my way to Hinatas classroom.

I grabbed onto my cousin arm and ran out of the school,

"Remember you said we where walking home with your friend today?"

"Yes-"

"Remind her before she leaves without us."

"Hold your horses... Why are you so hurried to walk home with Ten-"

I stared at her, I don't think she understood my point.

"-Riiight! Ok I got you.", Hinata winked at me and grabbed onto my wrist.

We made our why to Tenten.

My heart was racing and I could feel my cheeks becoming hotter by the second.

"Hey guys! I'm sooo done right now, all I want to do is sleep, ya know?"

We began walking home, Hinata and Tenten in front of me.

I observed Tentens mannerisms, the way she brought her hand up to her mouth every time she giggled, and how she rocked her hips slightly when she walked. Tenten seemed so perfect it made me feel so frustrated on the inside.

I looked at my phone, there was a text message from Temari,

'_Hey, stranger (:'_

I really didn't want to go to this party with her, but Hinata said it'd be great for me. Whatever she meant by that.

While I was answering Temari back I overheard Tenten talking about that ridiculous party.

"Yeah, actually I think I'm just gonna go solo, or maybe chill with Sasuke for while. Like, no ones really asked me so whatever, I'm just gonna go and have fun."

I looked back down at my phone..

I deleted the message I was writing.

_'Maybe I should just call off the date with Tema-'_

"Hey Sasuke...yeah dude totally, its not like I'm even going with anyone...yeah turn up for sure dude."

Tenten hung up her phone, just in time apparently since we already arrived at her house.

She hugged Hinata goodbye, and came up to me,

"Look I'm so sorry about what happened toady in the cafeteria. I was just really dazed out."

"Don't sweat it Tenten,"

"Just be careful with Temari, she can be...something else."

I watched her walk into her home.

'_Temari seemed nice enough? I don't understand why she-'_

I looked up in realization. I grabbed on to Hinatas hand,

"Let's go I have to tell you some important information I JUST acquired."

"O-ok! Ok!"

That's it, Tentens just jealous! How couldn't I have seen it coming.

I have to call Temari back ASAP.

"N-Neji! Slow down!"

"No time for that my dear cousin!"

_'No time for that..'_

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here we are with chapter 3! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all like it. uwu**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Neji's**** POV**

I checked my watch for the third time.

'How long does it take for a girl to get her purse?..'

I glanced at my phone to check for any messages, Tenten...

"Hey dude where are you? It's not a party without the great 'Ned' hahaha"

I chuckled quietly to the ridiculous message.

I glanced to my right and noticed Temari walking towards my car.

I got out and walked around to open the door for her,

"You look great Temari."

"Why thank you Neji. You look rather cute yourself too." She flashed me a quick smile and kissed my cheek,

"Let's get going, I'm so ready for this."

_Right..._

**Tenten's POV**

I looked down at my outfit; black skinny's, a plain white tee, and black varsity jacket to top it off.

'_I guess it says that I don't care?...I think I'm over thinking it...'_

"Tenten."

I shot Sasuke a look, "How exactly do you make it look so easy!?"

He shook his head and sighed at my anxious state.

"Ten, the key part of not caring is _not caring_. It's really not that hard." He then continued to take a sip of his drink.

"Right-right." I looked at the beverage in his hand.

'_Maybe I just gotta unwind?..'_

"Hey, Sasuske, mind getting me whatever it is you're having?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "You sure you can handle it?"

"Ye-yeah, pssh, of course I can haha" I could feel the sweat-drops roll down my forehead.

"Right...whatever you say dude." Sasuke then disappeared into the kitchen to get me a drink.

'Oh Gosh, I can handle this! I can I rea-'

"Hey Ten," I looked up from my internal thought to see my arch enemy Temari looking down at me.

"Hey Temari. Where's your date?"

She looked over her shoulder and back at me, "Somewhere I guess, anyways, you look good. But a little too try-hard for my taste."

I scoffed at her comment,

How dare she?!

"Hey Temari, and here you go Tenten.." Sasuke had come back with a red cup in his hand.

"Hey Sasuke." She narrowed her eyes, "are you gonna drink that or just walk around with it?" She said this through her sleazy smirk.

I looked her straight in the eye and chugged down my drink in one gulp.

"Ahh." I cleaned the rest of the bitter liquid off my lips, "You where saying?"

She rolled her eyes at me and left without speaking another word.

"Dude.. that was bomb." Sasuke lightly punched my shoulder.

"Yeah haha wooo' what a trip am i right?" I stumbled a little "Ehm, lets go turn up."

And the last thing I remember was Sasuke shaking his head at me. Or was he sighing?

**Hinata's POV**

"I-I'm so glad you came with me today, Naruto-kun." I twirled the ends my hair, this felt like a dream come true.

_'Now all I got to do is keep cool..'_

"Yeah me too! I'm having such a great time Hina-chan!" I could feel my face turn crimson red, "Is is okay if I call you that?"

"Y-y-yeah! Of course you may..." I looked down at the soda in my hand, I could feel myself radiating heat.

"Hey, you don't need to feel embarrassed around me." Naruto lifted my chin up, both our eyes locked.

I stared into his opalescent blue eyes, truly mesmerizing.. and I could feel the gap between us closing in.

I was centimeters away from Naruto-kuns face.

_'Don't mess this up! Don't mess this up! Don't mess this u-'_

"Hinata-chaaan!" I pulled away from the whole scene

"Oh boy.. I'm sorry Naruto-kun." We both turned around to see the person who'd spoken my name.

"Hey Tenten! Sasuke... what's up?" Naruto called to them first.

"Eyy, Naruto, have you seen the uhmm.." Tenten seemed so unbalanced, she tried to keep still while holding on to Sasuke, "the uh, white eyeball babe and big bitch face girl?"

Naruto burst into laughter.

"Y-you mean my cousin right? And Temari-sama?..."

"Well *BURP* duhh." That was really unpleasant..

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, "Aw man you guys are crazy, I'll have whatever you two are having."

I looked at Sasuke who also seemed to be a little loopy, "Dude. Dude... we just gotta find long hair boy and big boob girl. Tenten's gotta 'em how cool she is."

Naruto gave me a big grin.

I sighed at their stupidity, "Fine.."

**Neji's POV**

I don't understand why I must be here for so long. Isn't three hours a good amount of time?

Social events really made me feel uncomfortable.

And the only reason I'm here is because of Tenten... I really hope my plan unfolds perfectly.

_'I mean, she must be extremely jealous by this point'_

"Oh Neji, look who I've got here."

I glanced to my left to see no other than Temari.. and Tenten.

But she seemed different...

Not only was she with Sasuke, but she was with my cousin and Naruto. What the hell was going on?

"Look, Neji, I just gotta say *hic*, oh dude sorry, you got like really really really nice eyes. Like super cute. But I'm way cuter...and cooler. Like totally." Tenten leaned on Sasuke who just stood there nodding his head at what she was saying.

Temari laughed at the two of them, Tenten especially, "Looks like Tenten-chan here wanted to impress everyone. But obviously just ended up making a fool of herself. Am I right?"

Everyone got quite, this didn't seem like a joke anymore.

Tenten pursed her lips, I could tell she was trying to hold back a cry.

"Oh what are you getting so emotional over? I mean what'd you expect? You're a loser and you will always be, no matter how hard you try."

I looked over at Tenten... "Temari, why don't you just stop?"

She shot me a look and scoffed at me, "You've got to be kidding me."

I shook my head and went over to where Tenten stood.

I grabbed ahold of her hand, I looked down into her those large chocolate orbs, "Would you like to leave this place?"

She nodded lightly.

And with that we left.

**A few hours later**

**Tenten's POV**

I sat in silence next to Neji, "I'm assuming you're feeling better."

"...Yes." I gulped down all my embarrassment.

"Well...that's good I suppose."

I could feel his nervousness. Which truly baffled me, since he hadn't really shown any interest in me until recently.

"Thank you Neji." I looked up to meet his gaze, "that was very kind of you to stand up for me like that. I don't know what got into me. I just feel like I need to try so hard, sometimes, to surpass someone like Temari."

"You've got to be kidding me."

I shook my head, "What no. Why would I be kidding?"

He grabbed onto my hand, "Because you're a million times better than Temari. You're kind, friendly, beautiful, and not to mention hilarious." Neji gave me a small smile.

I could feel my cheeks turning at least a few shades darker, "R-Really? You think that?"

"Of course Tenten, how could I not. You're amazing."

Butterflies had made their way into my tummy by now.

"You're not too shabby yourself."

I stared into his beautiful, silver eyes. They where truly mesmerizing.

And there it was, this feeling.

Uh-oh. This isn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3!<strong>

**Ahh i loved how this chapter came out uwu tell me what you guys think!**

**Review! (& Merry Christmas!)**


End file.
